Paper Heart
by lorelee
Summary: What if it was Jess who saw rory and dean, instead of loralei? What if jess never went to rory's dorm? dean's not married


A/N:

Hello again, I don't own anything at' tall, Gilmore Girls is the sole property of the W.B. I just love a good lit. sighAnyways I think this season is actually alright, I mean considering there's no Jess, but there is Logan, he is alright, better than Dean, well actually anyone is better than Dean. Ohhh and I loved that Milo Ventimiglia (Jess) got second on Teen People's hottest, Orlando's cute but wow, Milo………………………

Lore

Coming Back

"Knock…Knock" The sound echoed through out the small room. "Who is it?" grumbled an angry and late man in uncomfortable clothes. The man walked to the door and opened it with a huff, disbelief in his eyes, "Jess?"

_**Jess**_

_Luke looked at me as if I was a ghost. What? Do I look that bad?_ Jess nervously stood at the doorway, shoving his hand into his hair occasionally. Luke still looked at him with a shocked expression, "Jess what are _you_ doing here?" _Wow I guess it's not that obvious, me with my bag and all._ Instantly Jess reached into his back pocket and took out a paperback book. "Oh come on, Jess are you really gonna start reading now." Luke replied thick with sarcasm. Instead of a smirk though, Jess only shook his head and than slowly pulled out a folded piece of paper. He than handed the paper to Luke and said, "I graduated!"

The uncomfortable clothed man than opened the door so his nephew could come in.

_**Luke**_

_Wow, he sure has straightened out._ Jess explained his plans of going to a Jr. College first, than moving up. Luke sat there silently listening, "I know, I've been a dick, a loser, but Luke I need this chance to get my life on track, shit without you, I'd be on the streets selling drugs, or something, please can I stay here and pay you back the money you loaned me?" Jess asked sincerity in his voice. _Wow, I can't believe it. Jess is asking me for help, with out a smart ass remark. _

Jess looked anxiously at Luke waiting for the answer. Luke than sighed and replied, "Okay Jess, but you will go to a Jr. College than after you've studied, you will work here. No Wal-Mart, or Employee of the month, UNDERSTAND? And if I find out your falling out, your out, this will not be like when you were 18!" Luke than looked at Jess's face and saw a joyful expression, it was there for only a second but Luke was beaming inside." Thanks, Luke." Jess bit out, "I mean it." _Wow, he really is surprising me, 'thank you' huh!_ A cough than engulfed a "your welcome.

_**Jess**_

_Luke left me after throwing some blankets on my spare bed, which surprisingly was right where I left it. He kept repeating being late though; I'm so tired, yet restless. I want to see Rory, shit everything went back to Rory… I want to see her so bad in hurts._

Jess sighed, and stared into space lying on the blankets and bed, all thoughts to Rory, he lied there as the minutes past. A load noise woke him from Rory-land. _Crap what was that?!! _Jess looked around the room wide eyed, he than saw the maker of the noise it was his bag. Jess came to his feet and walked to the bag, grabbed the fallen clothes and books, than were scattered on the floor. As he shoved the different objects into his bag, a paper fluttered to the floor, and Jess reached down and picked it up, he than saw a picture of him and Rory. _My god, I love this picture of us…it's of us at the bridge, we were having a picnic, and she wanted a picture of use, I refused, but she badgered on until I gave in. _He sighed and at that moment he released he must see her, talk to her, and maybe even beg her. Without thinking jess throw the bag to the bed, making everyone of the items fly around the room, and grabbed his keys and dashed to his car, he was heading to the Gilmore residence.

_**Rory**_

****Rory laid there snuggled next to Dean, tears down her face. _I can't believe I did that! Why did I let Dean seduce me? Why did I have sex with him? Why did I want to scream Jess's name through out the whole experience, instead of Dean's? Why am I crying afterwards? _Rory felt empty, Dean's skin next to hers made her sick; she wiped her eyes with a quick swipe. Dean turned to her and whispered in her ear, "I love you, wanna try that again?" His breath and words made her shutter with dread. He mistakened her reaction with a trembling of wanting. Dean reached for Rory's arm and tried to caress it. Rory closed her eyes._ Crap! Will I let him do it again, should I? Will it feel better after a second try? _Yes she reasoned, sex the first time will be like that, the second time will leave me wanting more. She was about to let him do it again, when she heard a sound from the porch. _Someone's coming!_ She grabbed for her clothes in a hurry.

_**Jess**_

****Jess had just than reached the Gilmore's home when he realized that the door was wide open. _Holy shit. How could be in there?_ Jess carefully walked a cross the lawn and stepped on the porch, a loud sound rung in the air. Jess silently cursed himself and walked in the open door. A light came from Rory's room and Jess became more worried, when he heard ruffling coming from the room. He was at the edge of the door when he stuck his head into the room. He than felt his heart break into two.


End file.
